


this waste of a life

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, Gen, Guilt, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:44:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Josh will feel something so foreign. His heart will warm and he’ll feel the darkness slowly fade away and then he snaps back, because this is wrong he doesn’t deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this waste of a life

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it's been a hard week.

He just wants to feel okay.

It’s nothing, it’s fucking _nothing_ , and Josh wants to laugh at himself because this is so _pathetic_ why can’t he just be happy?

He just wants to forget.

Sometimes, Josh will feel something so foreign. His heart will warm and he’ll feel the darkness slowly fade away and then he _snaps_ back, because this is **wrong** he doesn’t **deserve**.

Tyler looks at him with furrowed eyebrows, and Josh turns away because **no** not Tyler too.

Guilt is tough. Guilt is threatening. Guilt is dangerous and it’s piling up so high that one day Josh thinks he will drown.

Is it bad that he doesn’t care?

He just wants to stop.

_“Are you okay?”_

A million thoughts flash through Josh’s mind and then a door _shuts_. Josh winces and puts on a fake smile.

“Yeah, of course.”


End file.
